


Working Late On A Full Moon

by Wendigo_Prince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigo_Prince/pseuds/Wendigo_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe moving to Austin hadn't been such a bad idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late On A Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly what I am even doing??  
> This is the first fanfic I've written in years  
> Please comment and leave kudos  
> Also I suck at summaries, sorry!!

Wolf packs in nature, are made up of a mating male and female along with their children. However, wolf packs in forced captivity rely strongly on the alpha/beta/omega dynamics that everyone has heard about in some middle school science class. Werewolf packs are very similar. In most familial packs, there’s a mating pair, their children, and in rare circumstances a close relative that isn’t part of the nuclear family. Like captive wolves, werewolves will form packs with non related wolves using a toned down version of the alpha/beta/omega dynamics when necessary. It’s akin to fight or flight, natural instincts that you follow without thinking.

Ryan had only ever been in a familial pack before, which made the move to Texas all the more daunting. Werewolves without a pack never made it far in major cities. Between territorial packs and biased humans who imagine all lone werewolves as the big bad wolf waiting to gobble them up, being packless is hard. Ryan had no idea how he got through two years of being a lone werewolf. Things changed drastically when he started to work at RoosterTeeth.

The moment he had walked through the door, he had been greeted with the smell of an unfamiliar pack. At first he had tensed up in the doorway, the wolf in him telling him to make a break for it and leave before he was caught trespassing, but then he remembered that Burnie had told him he would be working with fellow werewolves, who were all in a pack together. He allowed himself to calm down, then walked down the hall into the room he was told his desk would be in. The setup was similar to all of the desks besides his in the room, aside from the lack of souvenirs and various knick knacks. Carefully, Ryan placed his backpack under the desk by his computer tower and sat down in the chair in front of the computer. Faintly, he wondered what his experience working at the internet company would be like.

\---

Ryan had developed a system for full moons. In fact, the system worked so well he had been using it since he first moved to Austin. It had been ingrained in his mind by now. So why did he now find himself beginning to shift in the middle of his driveway, having just gotten home from work? Had he really gotten so careless as to stay late at the office editing on the night of the full moon? Ryan was so wrapped up in his thoughts of how it could of happened that he managed to mostly ignore the pain of his transformation, only coming back to his senses when he felt a strong breeze rustle his now sandy blonde fur. With a huff, Ryan began to slink along the edge of the road. He had to get away from heavily populated areas, there were too many stories in the news of werewolves being confused for rabid dogs or coyotes and getting a bullet between the eyes for their troubles. Which made no sense when Ryan thought of it, considering that proportionally he had to guess that as a wolf he was about 4 and a half feet tall at the shoulders. Not that he had ever measured or anything.

He continued carefully trotting through the tall brush surrounding the edge of the road until he came across an isolated park, containing plenty of trees to hide among. It wasn’t until he had reached the tree line that he smelled the pack. He didn’t even have enough time to try and fix his mistake before he was tackled by a very angry mass of fur.

A wolf with tightly curled, dull auburn fur snarled down at him, orange eyes flashing with fury at someone trespassing in it’s territory. Ryan tried to bite back a yelp as he flailed under the slightly smaller wolf. For a brief moment he wondered why the wolf smelled vaguely familiar before a set of jaws snapped closed centimeters from his face. Ah yes, he should probably take care of that first. Ryan snarled as he kicked the wolf as hard as he could with his back legs, sending the attacker flying off of him. Leaping to his feet, Ryan side eyed the angry wolf as it shook itself of dust and started to angrily circle him. Ryan was sure he could take on a single overconfident wolf. That is until he noticed that the wolf wasn’t alone and he now had to deal with 4 angry wolves instead of one.

A slightly wiry wolf with black fur strode over to the auburn wolf, letting out a low growl in warning. The auburn one whined, but backed off. The other wolf turned towards Ryan and took a step forward, letting him get a better look. The fur around the wolf’s chin and muzzle was slightly longer, reminiscent of a beard, and two neon yellow eyes stared at him. The wolf stared at him inquisitively for a moment, before sniffing the air and appearing to break out into a doggy grin, wagging his tail. Ryan cocked his head to the side in confusion, before realizing why the wolf smelled familiar.

Geoff barked, signally that it was all clear, allowing the other wolves to relax. Afterwards, he was immediately flanked by the auburn wolf and a wolf with straw colored fur and pale amber eyes. Ryan now recognized the auburn one as Michael and the straw colored one as Gavin. The duo seemed to be guiding him through the mini forest. Up ahead Ryan could see Geoff walking alongside a large, fluffy wolf with pale red fur. The smell told him it was Jack, and Ryan honestly wasn’t even surprised at this point.

Ryan wasn’t even surprised that the Lads hadn’t changed much from their human form, aside from all of the extra hair. The night was filled with Gavin being his usual pesky self while Michael would stop him from stepping out of line. Gavin had at one point tried to rough house with Ryan, which had ended with Gavin pinned to the floor, and an only slightly inconvenienced Ryan giving him the best shit eating grin a wolf can give. Jack stayed on the sidelines, occasionally growling at Gavin or Michael to back off when they got too close during their rough housing. Geoff spent his time distracting Gavin from his fights with Michael by nipping at his heels or playfully head butting him. Ryan eventually settled down near Jack, enjoying the display of energy from the younger wolves.

The next morning, Ryan woke up in his backyard, feeling exhausted thanks to the events of the previous night. He didn’t even bother checking his phone until after showering to remove the dust and mud that had sticked to his skin. As he glanced through his notifications while waiting for his coffee to brew, he gave a faint smile as his gaze fell on the message that Geoff had left him earlier that morning.

‘The guys and I all talked and we think maybe you should join us next month.’

Ryan didn’t even need to think before his fingers were tapping out a response.

‘That sounds great. I’m looking forward to it.’

Maybe working late isn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
